Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handler operation of a terminal, and more particularly, to a method of operating a three-dimensional handler capable of searching various information using a three-dimensional object, and a terminal supporting the same.
Description of the Related Art
Since a portable terminal supports a specific user function and becoming smaller for easy handling, it is implemented in many fields. Popular portable terminals these days integrally support various user functions via a display unit to provide a set of user functions to enable a user to confirm various desired information, such as weather information in an idle screen or a menu screen in the form of a widget according to user setting. Accordingly, the user may easily preview weather information of a particular zone previously set using a widget.
However, to confirm weather of another zone, the user must frequently perform a tedious operation which calls an application program associated with a corresponding widget and searches a desired zone from the application program. Accordingly, there is inconvenience for a user to view desired information using the conventional preset scheme. Therefore, there is a need for an improved technique for providing the same information in more intuitive manner.